1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an image capture apparatus and method for capturing an image of interest and subjecting the captured image of interest to at least one of shape transformation processing and color transformation processing.
2. Description of the Related Art
An apparatus which photographs a subject and prints an image representing the image of the subject on a seal or the like has become commercially practical. When the image of the subject obtained by such photography is to be altered in form using such an apparatus, it is not possible to verify what the transformed image will look like until after it is printed.
The apparatus often is used to photograph the face or entire body of the user and print the photograph on a seal. However, as there is not much fun involved in merely printing the image of the subject thus obtained by photography on a seal as is, the user can get bored with the process.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to make it possible for the user to verify what an image of interest after transformation will look like in a case where an image of interest is captured and transformed.
Another object of the present invention is to capture an image of interest by photography, subject the captured image of interest to shape or color transformation processing and output the result.
According to a first aspect of the present invention, the foregoing object is attained by providing an image capture apparatus comprising: a setting device for setting at least one of an image shape transformation method and image shape transformation location; an image capture device for capturing an image of interest; an image shape transformation processor (image shape transformation processing means) for subjecting the image of interest captured by the image capture device to at least one of image shape transformation processing that is based upon the image shape transformation method set by the setting device and image shape transformation processing of the image shape transformation location; and a display unit for displaying the image of interest after transformation by the image shape transformation processor.
The first aspect of the present invention provides also a method suited for the apparatus described above. Specifically, there is provided an image capture method comprising the steps of: setting at least one of an image shape transformation method and image shape transformation location; capturing an image of interest; subjecting the capture image of interest captured to at least one of image shape transformation processing that is based upon the image shape transformation method that has been set and image shape transformation processing of the image shape transformation location; and displaying the image of interest after transformation.
In accordance with the first aspect of the present invention, an image shape transformation method and an image shape transformation location are selected. In a case where the full length of the subject is photographed, examples of the transformation method include a method of transforming the full length of the image of the subject so as to fatten the image and a method of transforming the full length of the image of the subject so as to slim down the image. In a case where the upper half of the body of the subject is photographed, examples of the transformation method include a method of performing transformation so as to fatten the face of the subject and a method of performing transformation so as to slim down the face of the subject. In a case where the full length of the subject is photographed, examples of locations transformed include the image of the face, the image of the torso and the image of the lower half of the body of the subject. In a case where the upper half of the body of the subject is photographed, examples of locations transformed include portions of the face, such as the eyes, nose, mouth, lips and ears.
The image of interest (which may be the user himself or a photograph brought by the user) is captured by photography. The captured image is subjected to shape transformation by the image transformation method that has been set or the image location that has been set is subjected to shape transformation. The transformed image is displayed on the display unit. The user observes the image displayed on the display unit and is capable for verifying what the image of interest will look like after shape transformation. The transformed image thus verified is printed.
When the method of shape transformation has been predetermined, it will suffice to set the transformation location. When the transformation location has been predetermined, it will suffice to set the method of shape transformation. It goes without saying that an arrangement may be adopted in which both the transformation method and transformation location can be set.
Further, an arrangement may be adopted in which the color represented by the captured image is altered rather than the shape of the captured image. In a case where color is altered, the color of the entire captured image or the color of a part of the captured image may be altered.
According to a second aspect of the present invention, the foregoing object is attained by providing an image capture apparatus comprising: an image capture device for capturing an image of interest; a setting device for setting at least one of processing relating to shape transformation and processing relating to color transformation of the image of interest captured by the image capture device; an image shape/color transformation device (image shape/color transformation means) for subjecting the image of interest captured by the image capture device to the processing set by the setting device; and an output device for outputting image data representing the image processed by the image shape/color transformation device.
The second aspect of the present invention provides also a method suited for the apparatus described above. Specifically, there is provided an image capture method comprising the steps of: capturing an image of interest; setting at least one of processing relating to shape transformation and processing relating to color transformation of the captured image of interest; subjecting the captured image of interest to the processing that has been set; and outputting image data representing the image processed.
Setting of the processing relating to shape transformation includes setting of type of shape transformation (shape transformation processing for enlarging width and shape transformation processing for reducing width), setting of shape transformation location and setting of degree of shape transformation, etc. Setting of processing relating to color transformation includes setting of type of color transformation (monochrome conversion processing, processing for conversion to sepia-toned color), setting of color transformation location and setting of degree of color transformation, etc.
In accordance with the second aspect of the present invention, the image capture apparatus is capable of executing a plurality of processing operations such as the processing relating to shape conversion and the processing relating to color transformation. At least one of these processing operations is set. If an image of interest is captured as by photography, the processing that has been selected is applied to the captured image. The apparatus outputs image data representing an image of interest whose shape has been transformed, an image of interest whose color has been transformed, etc.
Since image data representing a captured image of interest is not merely output, is instead output after being subjected to shape transformation processing or color transformation processing. As a result, the user will not lose interest in the apparatus that easily even when the images are merely printed on seals.
An arrangement may be adopted in which the image capture apparatus itself or the user of the apparatus himself or herself sets the processing executed, such as the processing relating to shape transformation and the processing related to color transformation.
In a case where the processing such as the processing relating to shape transformation and the processing relating to color transformation is set by the user himself, the apparatus would be further provided with command input device for inputting a processing command concerning at least one of processing relating to shape transformation and processing relating to color transformation, and the setting device would perform the setting based upon the command input from the command input device.
Thus, the user himself is capable of setting the desired processing selected from the processing relating to shape transformation and the processing relating to color transformation.
The command input device may be a mechanical button for setting the processing relating to shape transformation and the processing relating to color transformation, and an arrangement may be adopted in which a processing setting button is graphically displayed on the display screen of the display unit, a touch-sensitive panel is formed on the display screen and a command is entered from the touch-sensitive panel.
The command input device can be made a single operating device for setting at least two processing operations in processing relating to shape transformation and processing relating to color transformation.
Thus, a plurality of processing operations in processing relating to shape transformation and processing relating to color transformation can be set by a single operating device. This makes it comparatively simple to set a plurality of processing operations.
The apparatus further comprises a storage device in which there is stored, in advance, overlapped-setting prohibited processing, which is processing in the processing relating to shape transformation and processing relating to color transformation that cannot be set to overlap other processing; and a command-input invalidation device (command-input invalidation means) which, on the basis of the overlapped-setting prohibited processing stored in advance, invalidates, from commands entered from the command input device, input of a command calling for execution of the overlapped-setting prohibited processing that has been stored in the storage device.
In a case where a plurality of processing operations such as processing relating to shape transformation and processing relating to color transformation are available, processing exists that would result in a contradiction if a plurality of processing operations were executed simultaneously. For example, when monochrome-image conversion processing is executed, this cannot be followed by image conversion processing for conversion to a sepia tone. In regard to processing that cannot be set to overlap other processing, such processing is stored in a memory beforehand as overlapped-setting prohibited processing. If a command is entered from the command input device to execute processing that is such overlapped-setting prohibited processing stored in advance, input of the command is invalidated.
The apparatus further comprises a display unit for displaying, in a prescribed area, settable processing of the processing relating to shape transformation and processing relating to color transformation, wherein the command input device has coordinate input device for inputting coordinates on the area, and at least one processing operation of processing relating to shape transformation and processing relating to color transformation is set based upon the coordinates input from the coordinate input device.
Thus, while observing a plurality of processing operations displayed on the display screen of the display unit, the user is capable of selecting the desired processing from the plurality thereof.
The command input device may include a display control device (display control means) for controlling the display unit so as to display a circle the center of which is the coordinates input from the coordinate input device; a size input device for inputting the size of the circle; and a degree-of-processing decision device (degree-of-processing decision means) for deciding the degree of processing, which has been set by the setting device, based upon the circle that has been input from the size input device.
It is preferred that the processed image of interest be displayed on the display screen of the display unit. Desired processing can be set from the plurality of processing operations by inputting coordinate values from the coordinate input device. For example, a circle is displayed and processing is set based upon the position of the circle. The degree of processing is decided based upon the size of the circle entered from the size input device. While observing the display device, the user can set the processing as well as the degree of processing. Thus, the apparatus is very easy to operate.
The apparatus may be provided with a timer for measuring time, wherein on the basis of the result of time measurement by the timer, the setting device sets at least one of the processing relating to shape transformation and processing relating to color transformation of the image of interest captured by the image capture device.
Thus, without relying upon a setting made by the user, it is possible to set at least one of the processing relating to shape transformation and processing relating to color transformation of the image of interest. This makes it possible to obtain an image of interest that has undergone unexpected processing that does not depend upon the volition of the user.
The apparatus may be provided with a random-number generating device (random-number generating means) for generating a random number, wherein on the basis of the random number generated by the random-number generating device, the setting device sets at least one of the processing relating to shape transformation and processing relating to color transformation of the image of interest captured by the image capture device.
In this case also it is possible to obtain an image of interest that has undergone unexpected processing that does not depend upon the volition of the user.
According to a third aspect of the present invention, the foregoing object is attained by providing an image capture apparatus comprising: an image capture device for capturing an image of interest; an image shape transformation device (image shape transformation means) for transforming the shape of the image of interest captured by the image capture device; and an output device for outputting image data representing the image of interest that has been subjected to shape transformation processing by the image shape transformation device.
The third aspect of the present invention provides also a method suited for the apparatus described above. Specifically, there is provided an image capture method comprising the steps of: capturing an image of interest; applying shape transformation processing to the image of interest that has been captured; and outputting image data representing the image of interest that has been subjected to shape transformation processing.
In accordance with the third aspect of the present invention, an image of interest is captured as by photography. The captured image is subjected to shape transformation processing and the image of interest thus processing is output. Since an image which is the result of transforming the shape of the image of interest is obtained in accordance with the third aspect of the invention as well, the user will not readily lose interest in the apparatus.